


Caring for Magical Creatures

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #330: Care of Magical Creatures. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caring for Magical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #330: Care of Magical Creatures. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Caring for Magical Creatures

~

“We’ve narrowed it down to three candidates for the Care of Magical Creatures position.” Minerva handed Neville parchments. “I would love your opinion on all of them.” 

Nodding, Neville scanned the parchments. “We’ll miss Hagrid,” he said as he read about the applicants. 

“Indeed we shall,” agreed Minerva. “We’re fortunate he gave us enough time to find a replacement.” 

“Yes.” Neville separated out one parchment. “ _He’s_ applying? Wow.” 

Minerva looked at the parchment. “Oh, yes, I was surprised at that, too. Perhaps wrangling dragons is getting old?” 

Neville hummed, his finger tracing the lines of Charlie Weasley’s picture. “Yes, maybe.” 

~

“It’s my understanding you’re the one who recommended me for this position.” Charlie smiled at Neville. “Care of Magical Creatures is a big position. I appreciate your confidence.” 

Neville blushed. “My recommendation wasn't exactly the deciding factor—”

“Didn’t you tell Minerva I was the natural choice for the job?”

“Well yes—”

“And didn’t you say, and I quote, ‘we’d be lucky to have him’?”

“Sure, but—”

Charlie clasped Neville’s arm, leaning close. “You should let me say thank you.” 

Neville’s heart sped up at the seductive tone in Charlie’s voice. “There’s no need—”

“Let me,” Charlie murmured. 

Neville shivered. “Okay.” 

~

“You enlarged it.” Neville looked around Hagrid’s former hut.

“Yes. Minerva gave me permission.” Charlie gestured to the romantic table set for two. “Have a seat.” 

“Wow. When you said you wanted to say thank you, I didn’t expect this,” Neville said, accepting the glass of wine Charlie handed him. “This looks great.” 

Charlie grinned. “Didn’t think Care of Magical Creatures professors could be entertaining?” 

Neville blushed, looking away. From where he was sitting, Charlie seemed capable of being a bit too entertaining. “I didn’t mean—”

“It’s okay.” Charlie clasped his arm. “Let’s just see when the night takes us.” 

~

The night took them to Charlie’s bed, where Neville and Charlie entertained each other into the wee hours. 

Neville traced Charlie’s dragon tattoos with his fingertips, smiling when they seemed to stretch, preening under his attention. 

“They like you,” said Charlie, propped up against the headboard, watching with one arm behind his head. “They don’t do that for just anyone.” 

“They’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” Charlie said, reaching for him. The kiss swiftly turned deep, sensual, and as Charlie rolled Neville beneath him, he murmured, “It seems you’re decent at caring for magical creatures yourself.” 

Neville could live with that. 

~


End file.
